


A cold and illogical night

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Men Crying, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: No one had ever seen Senkuu cry. Until that night.





	A cold and illogical night

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a traslated fanfiction because I've written it in the night before sleep lol Italian versione coming soon but it's very simple and surely had some mistakes but I want to share it here too.
> 
> In the next days, I will update at least three ff, so brace yourself 💘

_No one had ever seen Senkuu cry._

He had a lot of self control. When he felt tears were about to coming out, he just took a deep breath and thought that he did must not cry.

Emotions were for illogical people.

He disliked them.

Logic was the only valid option. 

He could not cry for minutes since the first tear started to ask for being let out. So he could be sure to be alone for a very good cry.

After all, just showing emotions was for illogical people but the body had a few things to do to work well; and crying is one of them. 

One night, Senkuu was in his observatory and he was just staring at Jupiter across the lents of the telescope. He caressed it and sighed. Suddenly he remembered the first time he used a telescope before and all essential stuff for his very first lab. 

He suddenly remembered how Byakuya's old car disappeared after Santa-San's gift.

That man sold it just for being sure that Senkuu could fall in love with the science and make it his greatest ambition.

Senkuu felt so stupid to believe in Santa-San when he was a child. 

He knew Edison's biography by heart but he also believed in a fatty man making gift in a night per year? So dumb and innocent mistake.

But when he understood what Byakuya did, he didn't thank him anyway. He never said to him: 'Thank you for being the best dad I could ever have'. He never said to him: 'Thank you for adopting me. Thank you for understanding me, protecting me, watching over me. Thank you for everything...'

"Dad," Senkuu whispered in that cold night. He lifted his head and looked at a very blurred sky. Wait... No, no, no. He didn't give to his tears any authorization to come out. No.

He just took a deep breath. But it didn't stop them. His cheeks were already wet.

It was okay because he was alone. A good cry was a good thing. Eyes wanted tears. He closed them for a second. 

"Senkuu-chan..."

Gen was there. 

No, that couldn't happen.

Senkuu did wide his eyes so fast and tried hard to not wipe away his tears. Mentalist could understand what he was doing and...

"Ah, Mentalist!" he just said. "You were here, weren't you? I didn't hear you."

Gen didn't answer. He just walked to him. Senkuu heard his steps closer. He didn't turn around. His tears were still there. They continued to flow down his face. Mentalist could see them and Senkuu didn't want it.

Then he felt being hugged from behind. Hard. Gen was hugging his so strong, like their lives were depending on his arms around Senkuu's torso.

The scientist opened up his mouth for asking him something - literally everything could work in that situation - but the silence was their only companion.

He also felt a light weight on his right shoulder. Gen's forehead pressed against him. Senkuu didn't know what he should do. Just standing here and let Gen had his way, perhaps? But-

The silent mentalist suddenly sobbed and his fingers grabbed harder the front of Senkuu's robe. He was... He was...

"Mentalist," Senkuu called him but he didn't continue. He bit his own lips.

Gen didn't ask him why he was crying alone. He didn't want to force him to talk and he might do the same. 

A good cry was a bliss. 

Illogic people used emotions to make their lives meaningful but Senkuu was disagree. A logical person didn't cry, then why was Gen doing it?

Mentalist was lazy, a little spoiled, a manipulator; the word frivolous had described him for a long time. But he wasn't illogical. Then why was he crying? 

"Senkuu-chan..." he said his name so softly that Senkuu felt a strange warmth in his chest.

Mentalist could really understand people and maybe he could understand even Senkuu himself.

But he was crying there... With him?

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Senkuu asked him back. But that answer showed a bit of interest. Senkuu coughed.

"You are sorry because you didn't work today? I clearly-"

"I'm sorry because I didn't want you to cry alone."

Senkuu was confused even more. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"Feel free to cry," Gen explained. "You can't just... Pretend that you feel nothing into yourself. Rage, fear, shame, sadness, happiness. Senkuu-chan, your emotions are a part of you. Even if you cry, you are amazing."

But the mentalist gasped on his own words. Senkuu spontaneously put his hand on Gen's one. He could say a lot of things. Asking too much questions. Making some jokes and even insulting him. But he didn't.

"You too," he just answered.

Gen tried to giggle but he failed. He sniffed a couple of times. Senkuu understood that he wanted to know more about his sentence. 

"You are crying here, where no one can see you. What you've just said for me is valid also for you, Mentalist."

"No. I'm not crying here because I don't want to be seen," he corrected him. "I'm crying because... It's so stupid, oh my God." 

Senkuu turned around to see his face and Gen just let him to do it. The light illuminated them and Gen could see Senkuu's eyes were a little puffy. His skin is still lined with tears. But he could still call him amazing.

"I don't like interrupting you..." 

"No, you don't..."

"I miss my father a lot too. My family, my old life... you know."

The sudden confession shocked a little Senkuu. It wasn't so strange but he never thought how much petrification took away to everyone on psychological side. 

Also the Mentalist kept his own secrets even when they were talking about old days for spending their free time.

Except for when he is a little annoying about the work that he didn't want to do, that was the first time Senkuu saw him showing his real emotions. 

And he wanted to know more. But he just bit his tongue again.

Gen played with his longest blonde hair lock and looked away from Senkuu's face.

Maybe he did regret to confess something so intimate.

Under moon's soft light, Senkuu just staring at Gen's face and wished to not break their silence for more.

He was a man, a smart and manipulating man but also Gen amazed him from the first day they met in person.

Without thinking more (and in his case was so rare), Senkuu lifted his arm and wiped a new tear on his cheek. Gen looked at him again and he was mouthing something or at least he was trying to speak.

"Sorry!" Senkuu snapped and stopped touching him.

Gen shook his head and took the other guy's hand in his one.

"It's okay. No one can see us crying here. When you're sad, being touched is perfect," he said. "Tonight is also a bit cold, isn't it? It's good feeling someone else's caress," he giggled for real this time and that sound made Senkuu smirked.

"Yeah, it is."

Gen grabbed his other hand too and just stared at him like in a silent glazing challenge. But Senkuu didn't mind.

If showing emotions to another person, standing in that position, enjoying it, and feeling like it was right were all illogical, for the first time in his life, Senkuu was glad to not be logical at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it 💘💘💘


End file.
